story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Saki Kurumizawa
Saki Kurumizawa (胡桃沢 サキ Kurumizawa Saki) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "remake" Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is a Lovely type idol using pastel blue theme colour and Colorific Sun as her primary brand. Her alter ego is Holly Argentina (ホリー・アルゼンチン Horī Aruzenchin). 'Appearance' Saki has slightly tanned skin with orange eyes and dark brown hair worn in segmented pigtails held by scrunchies and dark red bows. She wears white creature earrings with tiny scarves. For spring & summer, she wears a light pink blouse with pink bowtie hanging from her collar and frilly sleeve cuff, worn beneath a darker pink sleeveless dress with buttons at the center and a red band around the waist with a heart on the side. The skirt has two red scalloped lines alternating with rows of strawberries, paired with white medium-length frilly socks and purple flats with ties. During autumn & winter, Saki wears a pale pink shirt with a white rabbit silhouette wearing pink tie, a light blue plaid skirt trim with frills. Around her neck is a white fluffy scarf held by yellow smiley face pin. She also wears pink stocking, and boots with fur trim. Her boots are similar to Hatsune's except with a darker shade. 'Personality' Saki is bubbly but serious when doing an artwork. She tries her best to help her fellow team-mates with their work. Although being serious, she has also shown that she can easily be aggressive when other people tease or irritate her. She is also kind-hearted and down-to-earth person that loves nature. 'Bio' Saki is a well known artist that many respect despite never seeing her face. Her art is good enough that some claim that she is too good for Megumi and Naru wanted to fight them for her. She was originally only able to draw what interested her and it was only after practicing that she gained the ability to draw fighting scenes and big breasts. 'Etymology' Kurumizawa (胡桃沢): Kurumi (胡桃) means "walnut" and Zawa (沢 sawa) means stream or swamp. Saki (サキ): When written in katakana, has no true meaning. However, it can be written in kanji as 早紀 ("morning age") or 咲 ("blossom"). 'Relationships' 'Her Teammates' Sonata Otome: Sonata and Saki have a complex relationship. They can occasionally get along. Other times, they usually trade snide remarks. LeaF: Both LeaF and Saki can be seen as South America Duo which makes their friendship grow. Megumi Akishino: Fellow member of S.E. Latin. Saki gave Megumi the nickname "Chicha Naranja", which means "Little Orange", because of Megumi's orange color scheme. Reina Takamori: Reina is shown to be good friends with Saki. Haruno Aida: One of Saki's teammates. They actually don't get along often. 'Someone else' Shiori Yumehara: Shiori is fond of Saki's artist and wishes to become even stronger than her. Other than that, Shiori doesn't seem to think of Saki much. Paola Himeko: Saki seems to admire Paola because of her princess-like attitude, though she does not seemed to praise her cooking skills, unlike the rest of her team-mates. But actually, they both respect each other. Mayuri Kaido: She treats her kindly, although they are not shown interacting as much together. Kaoru Tachikawa: Although much more popular because of Saki's artistic skills, never stop being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Cacao annoys her with strange ideas. They had been friends since meeting. The first person Cacao asked to be a Little Fairy was, in fact, Saki. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 14 May (Taurus) *Specialties: Painting and drawing *Hobbies: Reading, writing notes, and making sculpture *Kanimal Partner: A Hedgehog - Quilla (pronounced "KEE-LA") *In English version, she is renamed Celia Fernandez. *People's first impression of her that Saki is going to ruin everybody's skills. She never said this, though. *The first thing Saki does in morning is to take care of her appearance. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers meals. *Saki seems to like making puns and remarks that Megumi and Naru would always laugh out loud at her. She made a pun about Megumi's name when they were studying for the final exams. *Started taking dancing lessons when Saki was 5 years old because she wanted to follow her older sister. *Good at art but bad at music. *Her weakness is having low blood pressure, especially in the morning. *One bad thing about herself is that due to her obsession of art, she usually forgets what to prepare for school. *She doesn't want people to ask what her favorite type of boy is. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Latin Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl